


Лишь ветер знает

by Ayranta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Snow Queen - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayranta/pseuds/Ayranta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Осколки резали пальцы в кровь, но парень этого будто не замечал-его фанатичное возбуждение с каждой секундой всё разрасталось. Ещё немного, совсем чуточку, и у него всё получится. Остался всего миг до вечности</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Рассказ первый. Зеркала тоже лгут

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо любящей чукче и Mein anderes Ich, без которых эта история могла стать очень большим бредом  
> Спасибо Nessi, пинки были более чем нужными  
> И, конечно, спасибо Лизе Брайт и Suzu за вычитку

Зеркало было идеальным: отражая мир перевёрнутым, оно казалось невыразимо прекрасным. Гладкие, округлые линии, обманчивая мягкость грани, теплый отсвет, глянец металла… да, отражение действительно было идеальным, но в нём не чувствовалось души.  
  
Дьявол улыбнулся, поправляя чёлку. С удовольствием крутанувшись перед стеклянной поверхностью, Он мимолётно отметил; как быстро меняются эпохи , а вместе с ними и его внешность. Не только цвет глаз или волос – раса, суть, язык… страна. Из поколения в поколение, изо дня в день он наслаждался жизнью и сеял смерть. Хм… странно. Ведь ещё пару веков назад эта фраза не была столь пафосной. Надо бы сменить лексикон. В конце концов, кому, как не ему, быть впереди планеты всей?!  
  
Отражать ложь вместо правды, делать добродетель маленькой, незаметной песчинкой, увеличивать пороки до размеров вселенной… зеркало могло бы собой гордиться, имей оно самосознание - не каждая стекляшка может заставить поверить, что ложь – это правда, а истина – не более чем кошмар.  
  
Не было уже существа во всём мире, кто бы ни отразился в ровной зеркальной глади. И каждый хоть на миг, но задумывался: «не это ли истинная природа живущих? Быть может, мир, и правда, настолько гнилой?»  
  
Случайные наблюдатели не отходили, чаще они падали глубже, погружались в искусно созданный мир зеркала. Ах, как же смешно! Взять хоть те же аномалии, что принято называть ликами стран! В каждой был сокрыт поистине стальной стержень, удивительная черта характера, делавшая своего носителя прекрасным, светлым… тьфу! Противно вспоминать, сколько времени понадобилось, чтобы выдернуть всю эту гадость. Зеркало было идеальным. Не пройдёт и века, как весь мир будет у его ног…  
  
Дьявол дёрнулся, отвлёкся от своих размышлений, внезапно вспомнив о чём-то. Конечно, как он мог забыть – единственная оплошность, небольшое пятнышко на его репутации: первая версия зеркала, ещё более прекрасная, неистовая, жадная, – ох, даже вспоминать больно! – была беспощадно разбита более четырёх столетий назад. Слишком задрал нос, слишком расслабился, поднялся к Небесам и был повержен.  
  
Осколки – мириады, десятки квадриллионов осколков, падая на землю, проникали в людские глаза, сердца, умы… мир для таких людей менялся навсегда – они сами менялись, исчезала доброта, исчезало доверие... исчезали прописные истины и вековые устои, на которых держался сам мир, что всё больше и больше скатывался в пучину войн. И от каждого дуновения ветра эта стеклянная пыль поднималась, ища новую жертву. Самые светлые, беззащитные… ох, даже дрожь по телу от одних воспоминаний, сколько же света погасло! Одно плохо – осколки не могут поразить всех. Свет, поганый ублюдок…  
  
А зеркало – уже другое, целое зеркало, без единой трещинки, спаянное из самых больших осколков своего предшественника, – вот оно, стоит, сияет.  
  
Но Дьявол никогда не забывал о своих прекрасных осколках; некоторые из них, самые большие, шли на зеркала, экраны, очки… он доподлинно знал историю каждого, но иные его всё же разочаровывали, особенно те, что попадали в ледяное царство. Что ж, о них и пойдёт рассказ…


	2. Рассказ второй. За всё надо платить

Давно уже, с появлением городов, крупнее деревни, в которых были высотные дома, хотя бы в пять этажей, у многих людей пропала возможность иметь собственный сад. Разве что у богачей, или же наоборот,- самых бедных, - оставалась эта «привилегия».  
  
С годами, желание иметь сад просто растворялось, равно как и многие другие. Конечно, это не могло не расстраивать страны – многие из них родились в вольных землях, для них природа являлась и домом, и миром, и семьёй. Впрочем, были и более… любящие прогресс личности. Но сейчас не о них. Время для их историй тоже придёт, потом. А пока рассказ идёт о двух странах, развязавших две великие войны за одно столетие.  
  
Как странно – видеть в Германии педантичного чистюлю, смущающегося юнца с ярко-голубыми глазами. Строгого, умного парня. И рядом, чуть позади, другого, - невысокого, взбалмошного альбиноса, то и дело стреляющего глазами по сторонам. Любимец сражений. Сначала Тевтонский орден, потом Пруссия, а теперь… кто он? Никто, лишь тихий шелест прошлого, который совсем скоро смолкнет окончательно.  
  
Людвиг осторожно опустился на старый трёхногий табурет и вздохнул: сил порою не хватало на то, чтобы заползти в постель, но об их с братом саде, он не забывал. Всего два ящика: старые, грубо сколоченные, в которых росло по прекрасному розовому кусту. Красные у Гилберта, а белые когда-то посадил малыш-Германия. Этот «садик» был чем-то сродни традиции. Вселял уверенность, подбадривал… раньше… стоило только подойти к розам, они будто просыпались. Бутоны распускались, раскрывались больше; аромат становился насыщеннее, цвета – ярче. Раньше, ещё лет пять назад, Гилберт не пропускал ни единого вечера, «посиделки за пивом» рядом с розовыми кустами были почти непреложным обетом. А зимой? Когда за окном роился снег, Людвиг привык чувствовать сухой жар хорошо протопленного камина, словно наяву, слышать тихий смех брата, давно знакомую шутку: «Мальчик и девочка, Кай и Герда… в следующий раз этот чёртов пьяница* сам будет танцевать в балетной пачке!»  
  
А ещё раньше, когда Людвиг был совсем ещё малышом, оставаясь зимой с дедушкой, – улыбка Древней Германии до сих пор ему иногда снилась – Гил приходил «с войны», вытягивал брата из постели и усаживался слушать дедушкины сказки. За окном роился снежок, а камин припекал.  
  
– Это роятся белые пчёлки*, – тихо покашливая, дедушка улыбался и трепал Гила, – непослушного недоросля, - по голове.  
  
– А у них есть Королева? Как у настоящих пчёл? – хмурил бровки Людвиг, поднимая глаза на брата – самого авторитетного, на кого был устремлён вечно восторженный взгляд голубых гляделок.  
  
– Есть. Снежная Королева живёт далеко на севере, в самом сердце холода. Но не сидится ей на месте, ходит она по земле, неслышно сыпет снег, с нею всегда приходит мороз. Помните узоры на окнах? Её работа, – довольно улыбнувшись, Древняя Германия с удовольствием наблюдал за испуганными глазёнками младшего внука. Людвиг дёрнулся в объятьях брата, но тут же взял себя в руки и серьёзно спросил:  
  
– А сюда она может зайти? – поинтересовался малыш, шмыгнув носом. Его дед прищурился: сильный парень растёт, как повзрослеет, - будет нагонять шорох на Европу. А что пока не любит драки, как Гилберт, так и правильно, - не пришло ещё его время. Пусть подрастёт, выучится, ума наберётся…  
  
– Ксе-ксе-ксе-ксе-ксе! Пусть только попробует! Великий Я одолею её первым же ударом: скину в огонь и придёт ей конец!  
  
Дед качал головой и уводил разговор в другую сторону. Мальчишки – что с них взять?!  
  
А перед сном, когда Людвиг уже благополучно спал, Гил, ворочаясь без сна, представлял себе Королеву: холодную, неживую, бездушную. И представлял, как победит его и утрёт нос этому противному Венгрии. И совсем не замечал, насколько холодно становилось в комнате, как застывали свечи, как шелестело чьё-то платье, как в темноте загорались фиолетовые огоньки чьих-то цепких глаз… Лишь слышал некий тихий, будто хрустальный, смех и чувствовал лёгкий укол ледяных иголочек в темечко - чьи-то холодные губы на миг прикоснулись. Гил тут же подскочил, обежал всю комнату, но так никого и не нашёл. Огонь свечей дрожал, но не гас. Королевы в покоях юного Тевтонского Ордена уже не было.  
  
А потом было безудержное, яркое, тёплое лето. Розы, которые мальчишки посадили весной, расцвели.  
  
Гилберт снова пропадал в своих войнах, но Людвига это не печалило. Ведь брат совсем скоро вернётся, что для стран пара-тройка лет?!  
  
По возвращению Гил почему-то не стал хвастаться победой – только надулся и почти неделю не вылезал из кабака. Ещё много лет, до самого своего исчезновения, Дедушка смеялся над юнцом - экий важный, пошёл по льду в апреле месяце, да в железках!*  
  
Когда же гордость Великого более или менее успокоилась, приключилась  
следующая напасть: вообще, у Ордена каждую осень-весну, как у порядочного психа, случались приступы повышенного ЧСВ* (то есть, ещё больше, чем обычно). Только в этот раз было немного иначе, чем обычно: парень совсем отбился от рук и почти уже не обращал внимания на домашних, предпочитая дни напролёт проводить с новыми друзьями, устраивая разнообразные каверзы. Злые, недобрые. А началось всё с двух маленьких осколков разбившегося зеркала, нашедших приют не где-нибудь, а в сердце и глазу нации.  
  
Гил обо всём на свете забыл, стал грубым, злым, самолюбивым (ещё больше, чем был раньше… а хотя, куда уж больше?!), но всё равно приходил по вечерам к их «садику». Особенно после исчезновения Дедушки. Успевая и воевать, и воспитывать брата, и бедокурить, парень не заметил, как Людвиг его перерос и сам, с азартом юнца, получившегося первое ружьё, решил заявить о себе. Посмеиваясь, пруссак уступил: быть в тени намного удобнее, меньше хлопот*.  


***

  
Людвиг вынырнул из воспоминаний, когда на плечо с размаху опустилась ладонь брата. Алые глаза альбиноса яростно горели, губы кривила полубезумная улыбка.  
  
– Запад! Что киснешь, мелкий?  
  
Улыбнувшись, Германия поднялся на ноги, пригладил и без того идеально уложенные волосы и направился в спальню. Завтра придётся потрудиться, лучше лечь сейчас.  
  
– Эй! Куда пошёл? Сейчас Великий Я буду глаголить истину. Ходь сюды! – Германия лишь закатил глаза, но послушно вернулся, сел рядом с окном, уже ёжась от холода, хотя окно всё ещё было закрыто: Гил мог часами рассуждать о совершенстве снежинок, держа «малышек» в ладонях. Людвига это, признаться, пугало: в такие моменты брат выглядел совсем мраморным. И слишком холодным.  
  
Но Германия никогда брату не отказывал в его сумасшествии, будто знал, что скоро им придётся разлучиться. Хотя в последние годы Бальшмидт и был немного отстранён, Людвиг внимания на это почти не обращал – главное, что брат был на его стороне. Тогда*.  
  
Двадцать пятого февраля сорок седьмого*, Гилберт просто напился в каком-то баре до состояния нестояния. В последние два года альбинос вёл себя хлеще, чем во времена молодости (обострение затянулось, не иначе). Но, что ещё хуже, он будто весь отдался воле осколков, с годами проникнувших ещё глубже в сердце, основательно слившись с глазом. Ругая брата на разные лады, закутавшись в пальто, Людвиг вышел на заснеженную улицу, где кружила невиданная для него метель.  
  
Природа будто сошла с ума: снегопад был сильным, но ещё сильнее кусал мороз; снежинки кружили в воздухе, не спеша лечь на мёрзлую землю, будто танцевали в воздухи лишь им понятный танец. Пушистые белые комочки, в которые они сплетались, притягивали к себе взгляд; их хотелось потрогать, понять, но даже одно, пусть и случайное прикосновение их убивало, ломало. Кристаллики просто таяли, превращались в белую труху или исчезали. Как по волшебству. Невольно поёжившись, Людвиг ускорил шаг, чтобы быстрее забрать Гила из бара и отогреться дома.  
  
Германия мечтал оказаться рядом со старым, надёжным камином, где в тихо потрескивали дрова, завернуться в любимый плед и всю ночь пить горячее молоко, глядя на причудливые всполохи огня. Немец многое бы отдал, чтобы пропустить прогулку по заснеженному городу - сейчас он почему-то пугал. Людвиг, гонимый своими инстинктами, озабоченно осматриваясь, как раз успел заметить белобрысую макушку, скрывшуюся за дверцей чёрной машины.  


***

  
Покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, Пруссия выполз из бара и тут же получил в лицо горсть так горячо любимых им снежинок. Выругавшись, мужчина побрёл в сторону квартиры, куда определили братьев так называемые «Победители». Жалкие червяки, если им повезло, это ещё не значит, что они сломались, поджали хвосты и замолкли навечно. Их… **его** время ещё придёт!  
  
Задумавшись, Гилберт не заметил, как налетел на кого-то. Удивлённо переведя взгляд с серой, потрёпанной шинели, парень уже готов был выплюнуть пару резких ругательств, завязав необходимую душе драку, как застыл, проглотив все слова.  
  
Сдуру подняв голову, альбинос встретился взглядом с горящим фиолетовым взором. Высокий, широкоплечий мужчина, метров двух ростом, улыбался почти мягко, поддерживая дёрнувшегося пруссака под локоть.  
  
– Гилберт, неплохо проводишь время, гляжу. Да только дрожишь весь. Замёрз? – тряхнув головой, парень сбросил с себя оцепенение и вырвался из чужой хватки.  
  
– Не твоего ума дело, Брагинский, что ты тут вообще забыл? Неужто Великого Меня решил проведать? О, не стоило беспокоиться! – сплюнув под ноги России, Гилберт попытался обойти мужчину, да не вышло. Положив ладони в кожаных перчатках пруссу на плечи, Иван Брагинский, - он же Россия, - мягко притянул прусса к себе, обнимая со спины. Пруссия застучал зубами – ему на спину словно вывалили тонну-другую снега – и брыкнулся, стараясь вырваться, после победы русского это было слишком унизительно: чужие руки держали крепко, словно он был если не вещью, то любимым питомцем. Хотя нет, скорее чучелом. Ну кто ещё такой холод выдержит?! Иван же, словно не замечая сопротивления, что-то промурлыкал себе под нос. Он вообще частенько совершал неприемлемые поступки, искренне не понимая, что делает не так. Бальшмидт последний раз дёрнулся и замер, зло сопя.  
  
– Всё ещё мёрзнешь? – спросил русский, опаляя белобрысый затылок морозным дыханием. Развернув альбиноса к себе, Иван аккуратно, чтобы не спугнуть, притянул прусса ближе, невесомо касаясь обветренных губ. Чувств, - каких-то особенно трепетных, искренних, свойственных одному только Ивану, - в этом прикосновении не было.  
  
В этой личности Ивана не было.  
  
Простое, механическое касание. Да и длилось оно всего лишь мгновение. Брагинский просто замер на несколько секунд в одной позе. А отстранившись, щёлкнул застывшего Гила по носу, развевая приступ наваждения. Тот дёрнулся, тут же потёр ушибленное место рукавицей, рассеянно разглядывая металлическую пуговицу, застрявшую перед носом.  
  
Ещё полминуты назад ему было холодно, он чувствовал, что начинает коченеть. И губы русского казались ещё холоднее – в первый миг альбиносу показалось, что он снова на Чудском*, лишённый возможности не то, что дышать, а даже двигаться, - его просто парализовало. Грудь сдавило яростным морозом, похожим на смерть (по крайней мере, как её видел прусс), но тут же отпустило. Чужое тело вдруг, в один миг, совершенно абсурдно, стало горячим, словно камни, целый день пролежавшие летом на солнце, а дыхание русского почти обжигало, оставляя стойкую и непонятную ассоциацию с парилкой. Невольно вздрогнув, Гилберт поджал губы – не к лицу Великому вести себя столь странно. Тем более, когда речь о России. Хватит с него Софьи*.  
  
Но более прусс не сопротивлялся. Он словно забыл и про брата, и про поражение, и про собственную ненависть. Нагло усмехнувшись, Гилберт резво направился за Иваном, напевая что-то под нос.  
Скользнув в гостеприимно распахнутый салон, мужчина озабоченно проверил внутренний карман одёжки: там, свернувшись в ярко-жёлтый комочек, посапывал его Птиц – кругленькая канарейка - Кёнигсберг*.  
  
– Только слово скажи, Брагинский, в морду получишь! – Иван пожал плечами, улыбаясь, как довольный кот. Может, он и не так силён, как его мать, но Северным Королём его называл Мороз не зря.  
Фиолетовые глаза блеснули в полумраке салона медленно ехавшего автомобиля. Задумчиво разглядывая засыпающего прусса, Брагинский, не удержавшись, потрепал его по голове.  
  
– Мама так хотела тебя забрать, что и я не удержался.  
  
Пруссу казалось, что Иван – самый прекрасный человек, кого он только видел. Ну, пусть не человек, пусть нация, сути это не меняет. Более того – чувствовал в русском силу, какую-то магическую хренотень… что-то необъяснимое. И хотя росли они совсем рядом, да и потом вечно пересекались, мужчина казался альбиносу самим совершенством, словно и не знал он его многие века. Или, и правда, не знал?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*1) Дания – родина автора «Снежной Королевы»  
> (*2) Использована дословная цитата из «Снежной Королевы» Г.Х. Андерсена  
> Присутствуют упоминания на такие исторические события как (*3,8)Ледовое побоище, (*7) Потсдамская конференция,  
> (*10) Кёнигсберг – бывшая столица Пруссии, ныне Калининград  
> Упоминаются такие исторические личности как (*9) Екатерина II Великая, жена Петра III, бывшая прусской принцессой София Августа Фредерика Анхальт-Цербстская;  
> (*5) Фактическое положение Пруссии на начало XX века – провинция Германии  
> (*6) Восточная Пруссия была не в восторге от развязавшейся войны, в то время как Западная поддерживала Германию  
> (*4) ЧСВ – чувство собственного величия


	3. Рассказ третий. Дурман

Долго зима не отступала в этом году, целую вечность льды и морозы сковывали город, будто не хотели выпускать кого-то отсюда. А даже если бы и хотели, кто же его выпустит? Германия ещё помнил, как пришлось вывернуться, чтобы выйти из кабалы первой войны. Работа-работа-работа… он тогда самолично Францию хотел придушить. Петух самодовольный, попадись только!  
  
Там, где для обычных людей шли годы, для стран летели дни.  
  
Людвиг вздохнул, ощущая сильную усталость. Работать не покладая рук – дело привычное, не остаётся времени на мысли, к тому же. Два года прошло, а от Гилберта не было и весточки. Кто-то говорил, что он просто ушёл, чтобы не смущать своей слабостью брата, Япония утверждал, что Гил уже, наверняка, мёртв: Россия со своим союзом добил и без того переживавшего не лучшие деньки альбиноса…  
  
Однажды, в апрельский день, Людвиг просто понял: если он проведёт ещё хотя бы час среди неизвестности и безынициативности, то просто свихнётся.  
  
Сорвавшись с места, немец кинулся к брату – Польше, скотина, тоже ведь выдрал порядочный кусок!  
  
Нельзя сказать, что это место многие годы оставалось любимым у старшего брата, но альбиноса довольно часто можно было увидеть сидящим под одним приметным деревом на опушке. Туда немец и направился в первую очередь.  
  
Никого. Ни души – будь то человек или нация. Людвиг с силой пнул какой-то первый подвернувшийся пенёк. На душе было погано. Как это часто бывает, энергия и энтузиазм заметно поубавились с первой неудачей. Но немец не был бы собой, если бы сложил руки и просто отпустил, не стал хвататься за брата. Нет, блондин сел на тот же бедный пень и глубоко задышал. Локти опустились на колени, пальцы, переплетясь, уткнулись в подбородок. Глаза то и дело бегали от земли к небу, пока взор не зацепился за случайного солнечного зайчика. Скользнув по траве, «зайчишка» затанцевал на камуфляжных штанах мужчины. Нахмурившись, Германия – ах, простите, ФРГ, пора бы привыкать к этому имени – дёрнул рукой, сгоняя надоедливую канарейку. Канарейку!  
  
Немцу показалось, что он понял Архимеда, заоравшего «Эврика!». Гил никогда не расставался со своим Птицем – столицей, Кёнигсбергом, но, желая скрыться и зализать раны, оставлял пташку с ним, Людвигом, чтоб «мелкий не скучал». Уж в могилу бы он своего любимца точно не упрятал, да и не отдал бы никому. Значит, брат просто ушёл. Скрылся ото всех, но жив. Значит можно его найти, вернуть. Значит…  
  
Как утопающий хватается за соломинку, так и Людвиг хватался за свою «травиночку». Брат был ему слишком нужен, чтобы так просто забывать. Грудь, порою, сдавливала доселе незнакомая тяжесть; губы кривить в улыбках стало тяжелее, мышцы просто отказывались повиноваться. А теперь… надежда, было угасшая, вспыхнула с новой силой.  


***

  
– Людвиг! Ты думаешь, что делаешь? Вон, брата уже задолбали твои боссы – где? Что? Как? А он им и ответить ничего не может – тебя ведь нет у него. У меня ты, оказывается? Ну, что ты забыл? Ох… пойдём, поешь сначала, потом расскажешь, – Украина, старшая сестра Брагинского, была девушкой доброй, сердечной. Да и, гхм, внешне была красива: особенно, хм, ниже шеи и выше живота.  
  
После всего, что Рейх натворил, она приняла его в своём доме с улыбкой, когда он немного заплутал, впервые доверившись своей интуиции. Девушка со вздохом опустила перед Людвигом тарелку борща и присела напротив. Пока картошка варилась – надо же гостя уважить! – можно было и расслабиться.  
  
– Ольга… ты не видела Гилберта? Может, проходил, даже мимоходом или просто слухи какие… – вяло ковыряясь ложкой в «супе», немец поджал губы. Раскрывать свои планы перед Ольгой, с одной стороны, не хотелось: родство с Россией весьма и весьма портило градус доверия, но мягкая улыбка и тёплый приём сами собой развязывали язык. Да и, как ещё выяснить, что случилось с братом, почему он пропал тогда, не дождался в баре…. Как, если не расспрашивать?!  
  
Незаметно оглянувшись, Людвиг задумчиво вздохнул. Дом у Ольги был светлым, в основном, из-за окон – больших, - от высоких потолков и почти до пола. Задумчиво разглядывая настоящий, огромный (по сравнению с его уж точно) сад, немец зацепил взглядом куст красных роз и вздохнул, опустив взор.  
  
Ольга нахмурилась, но ничего не сказала, ушла от ответа, запорхала по кухне, наложила гостю пирожков, поставила на плиту чайник, заговорила о трудностях в жизни, о солнце, о том, как же у него, у Людвига, получается такая вкусная картошка, в чём же секрет?  
  
Незаметно пролетели часы, сзади подкралась ночь. Девушка запричитала, что, мол, не отпустит немца – мало ли, где ещё заблудится. Раскрасневшегося мужчину удалось запихнуть в кровать, Украина даже подушку ему взбила, пожелала спокойной ночи и вышла, затворив дверь.  
  
Людвиг вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Громко и внятно хамить в ответ на такую непонятную (и очень навязчивую) заботу он не умел.  
  
К удивлению немца, сон пришёл почти мгновенно, но, очнувшись утром, мужчина не мог вспомнить, как же забрёл к Ольге. Девушка улыбалась, шутила, попросила полки повесить – раз уж под руку попался… воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере, будто подёрнувшиеся какой-то дымкой, спрятались в самом дальнем уголке сознания, словно бы их и не было. И не только они – за делами немец совершенно забыл о брате.  
  
Людвиг и сам не заметил, как пролетели дни – много-много дней, счёт которым мужчина потерял практически сразу*.  
  
Так бы он и не вспомнил о цели своего «путешествия», не возьми случайно свежую газету. Ольга вышла по делам, может, к брату уехала… да, да, к… как же его зовут? Кто он? Чёрт!  
  
Мысли вились спутанным клубком, мужчина, дабы отвлечься, решил почитать газету. И почитал… на свою голову.  
  
На одной из страниц был довольно крупный заголовок, что-то там про спорт и ГДР. Пожав плечами, немец опустил взгляд на фотографию, отхлёбывая чай, и тут же закашлялся. На глазах выступили слёзы, горло саднило, но мужчина так и не мог восстановить дыхание.  
  
Кое-как успокоившись, мужчина с жадностью впился взглядом в фотографию. Для кого-то там были люди, какие-то важные личности, а он видел скучающего альбиноса где-то позади. Людвиг заворожено разглядывал брата, пока, наконец, не отложил газету, аккуратно сложив. Что же это случилось? Как?..  
  
Мельком глянув на дату печати, немец почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодный пот. Август шестьдесят первого*. Боже, двенадцать лет! Куда исчезли? Почему? Как?  
  
Встряхнув головой, мужчина снова впился взглядом в статью, но не нашёл ничего интересного – стена и стена, ничего нового.  
  
Брагинский всё никак не успокоится. Хотя, как показалось Людвигу при встрече, русский не всегда и во всём согласен со своим начальством – равно как и все нормальные страны. Может, не такой уж он и монстр?  
  
К сожалению, Людвиг слишком отчётливо видел глаза этого немонстра, тогда, в сорок пятом. И немец прекрасно понял тогда, почему у Франции не было даже призрачного шанса, почему он так настороженно присматривался к Брагинскому – воплощение картавящей нации, Франциск Бонфуа, банально испытывал практически животный страх: этот не монстр мог одним видом довести до истерики, когда же русский не стоял на месте, сложив руки на груди…  
  
Облизав губы, Людвиг резко подскочил, опрокинув табурет. Неловко подняв его, мужчина быстро, как только мог, натянул куртку и вышел из дома, оставив ключи, по обыкновению, соседке Ольги. Этого Людвиг тоже не понимал. Он вообще мало понимал этот странный… менталитет.  


***

  
Ольга с испуганным вздохом опустилась на табурет, разглядывая газету, сложенную едва ли не вчетверо. Глупая, как же она могла так просто проколоться? Не стоило оставлять немца одного в своём доме: может, она и стёрла из памяти мужчины розы, причину нервного поведения, но до конца вырвать не смогла. Не настолько была сильна. Не как брат, уж тем более, не как мать. Ей, хоть и была старшей, не досталось всей силы Зимы, лишь немного Весеннего ветра, может, майские грозы.  
  
Мало кто помнит, что нации – всё же не люди, им подвластно то, что народы кличут «магией». Что ж, не так уж и далеко от истины: по крайней мере, живут страны, и правда, много дольше столетья. Да только это скорее проклятье. Уже и родственные связи не держат, уже и ненависть истончается, что поделать… Привязываться к людям? Быть может. У каждого есть те, кого невозможно забыть – правители, учёные, простой люд, полководцы… и даже им нельзя верить, любой может предать, тем более страны, нации.  
  
Смешно признаться – все страны, все до одной, знали, как сильно Ваня боялся своей младшей сестрёнки, Беларуси; Наташенька, и правда была очень… упорной в своём желании жениться на брате. Все об этом знали и даже как-то сочувствовали. А о том, что Россию не боялась и она, Ольга, даже не думали. Нечестно. Почему-то её воспринимали как… не старшую в ней видели, уже давно не видели в ней хоть какую-то угрозу. Может, и не зря – Людвига она упустила…  
  
Да только брата он никак не свяжет с тем, кого знает под именем… ах, впрочем, не важно. Снимая трубку, девушка выдохнула. Всё же братик расстроится. Очень.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*11) ФРГ после ВОВ активно помогало украинцам, занимало много внимания у этой страны  
> (*12) 13 августа 1961 была возведена Берлинская стена


	4. Рассказ четвёртый. Двуликий Янус

Гилберт задумчиво фыркнул, устраиваясь поудобнее на кровати. Широкой, с какими-то символами, вырезанными на стенке. Постель была удобной - не слишком мягкой, не совсем деревянной. Закинув руку за голову, альбинос прикрыл глаза.  
  
Что-то было не так. Или наоборот – слишком «так». Мужчина уже ничего не понимал. Каждое утро было разным. И знать, чего ждать, бывший Пруссия не мог: один день он чувствовал пронизывающий холод и отчаянно пытался найти выход, вернуться… вот только куда? К кому? Гил не помнил, не знал. Только чувствовал, что его кто-то ждёт. Кто-то близкий, родной… почти, как Птиц. Может, и ближе. Чёртова память!  
  
А на другой день альбинос просыпался с блаженной улыбкой и весёлым настроением. В доме становилось удивительно тепло, холод уже не мучил. День пролетал в делах и каких-то мелких дрязгах. А вечером приходил Иван, улыбался, приглашал погулять. И прусс шёл с ним, чувствуя необычайную лёгкость. И уже не понимал, как мог страшиться русского или ненавидеть. Такого искреннего, доброго. Настоящего. Странно, обычно страны быстро «мутнели». Впрочем, ничего удивительного - чем раньше появилась страна, тем легче ей сохранить саму себя.  
  
И так могло быть неделю, две, а потом Гилберт снова просыпался от пронизывающего холода и просто выл от безысходности. Как он оказался в этом гадюшнике? Кто его приволок? Этого альбинос не помнил. Только знал, что надо делать ноги. И сбегал.  
  
Везде, в любом помещении, на улице, в машине – везде Гилберта преследовал жуткий холод. Если это было лето – пронизывающий ветер и ливень загоняли куда-то, где его, естественно, находил этот русский ублюдок. Зимой было хуже: снег просто окружал его плотной стеной, мешал сделать и пару шагов. Гил спотыкался, плутал, а приходил всегда обратно.  
  
Однажды пруссу всё-таки удалось сбежать. Он почти дошёл до… брата? Людвиг!  
  
А в следующий момент его Птиц уже верещал, показывая Брагинскому, где же его пропажа. Пушистый предатель. Тогда альбинос по-настоящему испугался: мало ли, что придёт на ум этому безумцу.  
Вот только удара так и не последовало. Брагинский вообще на него рук не поднимал. Не только на него. Просто не поднимал. И пусть Гил чувствовал, как сводит лёгкие от ударов, это всё были фантомы, которые иногда проявлялись. Не больше.*  
  
Иван обнял прусса, мягко погладил по волосам и вздохнул. Обречённо, как делают матери, когда и конфету давать нельзя, и прививку делать нужно.  
  
– Почему ты постоянно бежишь*? Неужели тебе со мной плохо?  
  
– Надеюсь, это риторический вопрос! – сплюнув, Гил попытался вырваться, но русский явно был сильнее – обречённая на провал попытка. Ещё одна. – Ненавижу тебя, ненавижу…  
  
Почти отчаянно проговорив, альбинос уткнулся русскому в плечо. Накатила какая-то усталость. Захотелось посыпать голову пеплом и сложить лапки. Но уже через миг альбинос с ором, криками и попытками укусить Ивана за ухо, рвался из чужих рук.  
  
– Тихо, тихо, сломаешься! – обеспокоенно цокнув языком, Брагинский просто взвалил прусса себе на плечо и поволок обратно. «Домой», как говорил Россия.  
  
Там, отпоив несчастного дезертира чаем с малиной, укутав по нос в пуховое одеяло, Иван мягко притянул упрямую территорию к себе поближе. Уже почти уснувший Гилберт задёргался, попытался вырваться, да не вышло.  
  
– Завтра у нас с тобой трудный день. Поспи, - и притянул несносное воплощение к себе, целуя.  
  
Гила снова обжёг холод, а потом – жар. Только теперь он был не вокруг, не от Брагинского шёл, нет: жар тёк по его жилам, заставляя тщетно хватать ртом воздух, задыхаться от почти что боли и лёгкого покалывания там, где он уже прошёл. Приятного, слишком приятного покалывания.  
  
Не удержавшись, прусс притянул Россию ближе. Гилберт всегда любил контрасты. И до сих пор не мог понять, зачем русский спас его тогда, на Чудском, зачем вытащил.  
  
Сон вскоре сморил уставшего парня, а Иван ещё долго сидел, перебирая короткие белые прядки. Птиц Гила, чирикая какую-то песенку, опустился рядом с хозяином и нахохлился. Дом, тепло, что ещё надо для счастья?  
  
\- Вот именно, - улыбнувшись, Россия поднялся, аккуратно уложив голову альбиноса на подушку. Надо было идти и обрабатывать свои собственные синяки. *  


***

  
  
Рывком сев на кровати, Калининград дёрнулся, будто собираясь куда-то бежать, но так и замер, не зная, что делать дальше. Мужчине казалось, что он только что очнулся от какого-то кошмара, в котором прошёл… несколько лет точно. Глубоко вздохнув, альбинос лениво зевнул и амёбой пополз искать Ивана.  
  
Русский не обнаружился ни на кухне, ни в кабинете, ни в собственной спальне. Начавший волноваться прусс мысленно костерил «наглую русскую сволочь» последними словами, когда, наконец, приметил Брагинского в гостиной. Подойдя, пруссак встал у Ивана за спиной, не понимая пока, зачем он выложил на пол какие-то осколки. Глаза у русского были полуприкрыты, губы – сжаты. Очевидно, утренняя «летучка» у босса не удалась.  
  
\- Доброе утро, Гилберт, хорошо, что ты уже встал, - сверкнули колдовским блеском глаза, но альбинос этого уже не видел, он видел только неправильные осколки и страстно желал взять их в руки, дотронуться… словно собственные осколки, давно поселившиеся в сердце и глазу признали «родственников».  
  
Протянув немного дрожавшую ладонь к острой кромке, Гилберт, конечно же, поранился. Иван тут же дёрнулся, будто желая скрыть от всех невзгод. Конечно же, кроме внутренних.  
  
Деловито схватив с ближайшего стола какую-то салфетку, Брагинский постарался остановить алые капли, так сильно желавшие покинуть альбиноса. Не тут-то было.  
  
Гилберт был не в восторге. Полчаса эта наседка кудахтала над пустяковой царапиной, чуть ли не в мумию превратил, а теперь вот снова привёл к этим прекрасным осколкам. И презрительно скривился, едва не плюнул. Дёрнувшийся было что-то сказать прусс, оказался крепко прижат к телу России.  
Дотронувшись губами до белобрысого виска, Брагинский зашептал, будто осколки могли услышать, осмыслить сказанное.  
  
– Не поранься больше. Я хочу, чтобы ты собрал из них слово. Из всех до единого, не портя ни одного. Собери для меня слово «вечность» и…  
  
Последние слова утонули в удивлённом вздохе альбиноса. Быстро кивнув, Гил потянулся к осколкам, чтобы тут же приступить, но Россия не позволил. Бережно обнял прусса за талию, а другой рукой небрежно подхватил куски зеркала.  
  
Дьявол мог сколько угодно кичиться своим творением, но думать так и не научился: лучшего проводника для волшебства найти не удалось бы никому. Даже простые слова становились заклинанием. Неплохой подарок получил от него Иван. И урок тоже.  
  
Оставив Гилберта одного с этими стекляшками, русский постарался не думать, что будет, если в альбиносе вновь проснётся его вторая «личность».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*13) Древнеримский Бог входов, выходов, дверей, начала и конца с двумя лицами. Одно из них всегда говорило правду, а другое - ложь.  
> (*14) ГДР и Калининградская область – две различные зоны влияния СССР. Калининград, как раз таки часть «тела» Пруссии, отошёл России безвозвратно, а ГДР – восточная часть Берлина, всё же часть Германии, практически отдельное гос-во со своим режимом. Условия «содержания» также разительно отличались: в то время, как в ГДР коммунистический прессинг был едва ли не жёстче советского, Калининградская область «дышала» здоровьем и по большей части процветала – немцы были выселены практически сразу же, как область отошла России.  
> (*15) До возведения Стены люди «бежали на запад чуть ли не строем»  
> (*16) Сталинский режим внутри страны также не отличался повышенной гуманностью


	5. Рассказ пятый. Короли придуманного мира

Людвиг устало опустился на какой-то пенёк. Похоже, он заблудился. Снова. Понять, в какой части Европы он находится, немец никак не мог. Не в пустыне – и то ладно.  
  
Поспешно покинув гостеприимный домик Ольги, мужчина не удосужился запоминать дорогу или какие-либо указатели. Он только спешил. Куда-то, к кому-то… к брату. Единственное, что осталось в памяти – лицо Гилберта. Но где он был, почему ушёл, почему не сказал ни слова?.. Людвиг не знал ответов на свои вопросы: в голове всё ещё стоял непонятный туман, но связать всё воедино не получалось. Словно кто-то нарочно «отворачивал»* от этих мыслей. Хотя никого рядом не было, мужчина забеспокоился.  
  
Неожиданно где-то за спиной раздался сильный хруст веток. Резко подскочив, немец почти успел пожалеть, что из оружия при нём есть разве что палка: всё же до медведя-Брагинского, который когда-то подошёл к нему с наивной, яркой улыбкой, похрустывая кулаками, и в следующий момент открыл свои фиалковые глаза, где тогда горело яростное, беспощадное пламя, ему было далеко.  
  
После этой встречи немец месяц, наверное, валялся без возможности даже дышать самостоятельно. Тогда ещё Царская Россия* был вполне убедителен в своих претензиях. Людвиг, помнится, ещё подивился, как быстро русский забыл все обиды, кинувшись спасать недавнего врага – Францию. И сам же пострадал более всех*. Это было чуждо Людвигу, он не мог понять мотивов России. Уже сейчас он вполне нормально общался с немцем, даже как-то подшучивал*. Что для коммуниста было, по меньшей мере, проявлением приятельских чувств.  
  
Создавалось впечатление, что Россия готов был положить голову на плаху ради любого другого, но истязал самого себя нещадно. Мазохист, не иначе.  
  
Но сейчас немца больше занимало не психическое состояние Ивана, а тот факт, что русский как-то приволок медведя, когда пошёл с подсолнушком погулять по лесу. Кто ж просил лесного зверя кидаться на «лёгкую добычу»?! Самому Людвигу понадобился бы, как минимум, хороший такой дробовичок и пара капканов. Разумеется, сейчас приходилось мечтать хотя бы задохлой ракетнице.  
  
Впрочем, все страхи немца оказались напрасными: из кустов выплыл Северный Италия, находившийся, как всегда, в некой прострации. Наглый паразит даже не подумал сделать вид, что испугался.  
  
– Гермааания, как дела? Хочешь пасту? Веее… - обняв друга, Венециано Варгас улыбнулся ещё шире.  
  
– Спасибо, не голоден, - немец поморщился, вспомнив о временах, когда у него на завтрак, обед и ужин (в том числе на первое, второе и десерт) была паста. Только паста. Это было почти так же ужасно, как стряпня Англии*. Поспешно сменив тему, Людвиг лихорадочно закашлялся. – А что ты тут делаешь один?  
  
– Гуляю, а ты? – мысленно чертыхнувшись (всё же немец так и не узнал, где находится), Людвиг поинтересовался у старого друга*, не видел ли он Гилберта.  
  
– Может быть, может быть, - загадочно улыбнувшись, Италия немного потанцевал вокруг мужчины, как дети танцуют вокруг ёлки под Новый Год. Людвиг удивлённо вскинулся, поймай итальянца за плечи. Мимолётно проскользнула мысль, что раньше паренёк таким загадочным не был.  
  
– Как? Где? Стоп… ты не врёшь? – подозрительно нахмурившись, Людвиг, для верности, пару раз встряхнул Варгаса, но добился только щёлкнувшей челюсти и извечного Венецианиного «Веееее… пастаааа...».  
  
– Это вполне может быть Гилберт, но, наверное, он тебя не помнит совсем. Живёт со своим «принцем» и думать обо всём забыл… - негромко грустно вздохнув, парнишка тихонько хихикнул. Быть серьёзным больше трёх минут у него не получалось из-за чего создавалось ощущение, что парень постоянно под кайфом.  
  
– У какого ещё принца?  
  
– Погоди, расскажу всё, только не тряси, голова кружится, веее-ээ-эээ-ээ…. – итальянец обиженно надул губки, но тут же лучезарно улыбнулся. – Жаль только, ты итальянского не знаешь. Не люблю этот твой язык, целюсть уже болит…  
  
Повздыхав немного о немецком языке, немецкой кухне, далёкой сиесте, развязавшихся шнурках… в общем, через пару часов, когда Людвиг уже устал складывать из травинок разные слова, в том числе уже и матерные, Венециано, наконец, вспомнил, о чём был разговор.  
  
– Недалеко отсюда, совсем, есть такой материк, Америка называется. Живёт там принц – такой умница, что и сказать нельзя! Такие комиксы рисует… веее…  
  
– Можешь не продолжать, я понял, о ком ты, - устало потерев переносицу, Людвиг обречённо вздохнул. Нет, конечно, это так мило со стороны Джонса, его помощь не оценима, но… некоторые «клише» имеют под собой более, чем предметную базу: всё же США, он же Альфред Ф. Джонс, был редкостным идиотом. Ну, или большим ребёнком. Очень большим, сильным ребёнком.  
  
– Однажды он сидел в своём кабинете, пускал дротики в плакат России и думал, с кем бы ещё поиграть в демократию, – голос Венециано почти не изменился. Всё тот же мягкий, наивненький лепет. Вот только даже Италия заметно выделял своё мнение о некоторых чертах характера молодой нации.  
  
– И вдруг пришла ему в голову мысль, что есть ещё в Европе государства, живущие не по закону демократическому. Но абы кого освобождать не захотел, решил выбрать самого приятного для общения.  
  
– Взял он карту Америки и принялся искать такие страны. Долго искал: три дня и… пастааа, не тооо, Гермааанияяя… – устало плюхнувшись на Людвига, итальянец разулыбался блаженно, видно, давно сиесты не было. – В общем, пошёл он к своему боссу, тот ему дал карту мира, обозначил все страны… и даже признался, что сам давно хотел парочку стран освободить от антидемократических устоев. А потом сказал, мол, хочет себе семью, чтобы как мы с Романо *. Ещё сказал, жаль, брата у него нет*.  
  
– А ты-то об этом откуда узнал? – удивлённо чихнув, Людвиг подозрительно сощурился. Итальяшка испуганно икнул и снова затянул свою песню «Гермаааанияяя… Гермаааанияяя…»  
  
Мужчина быстро понял, что ничего путного не добьётся и попросил продолжать. Пока мозг окончательно не разжижился.  
  
– А на следующий день дал объявление в газету – не помню названия, что-то про «новое» и «время» или что-то такое. А там было написано, что проводится ораторский турнир среди таких вот стран и что победитель может остаться у него… хрр…  
  
Выйдя из себя, немец дал Италии хорошенькую оплеуху. Чтоб неповадно было во время разговора спать. Сиеста (в данном случае, вечная) – не повод для молчания!  
  
– А на следующий д-день, – после очередной порции нытья по поводу шишек на затылке, Варгас всё же продолжил свою историю. – К нему пришёл такой парень в полуспортивном стиле одетый, модный такой, наглый. Блондин. Я его только издалека видел. Но нрав у него – прямо, как у Гила – принёс свёрнутую газету и отдубасил хорошенько. Веее…- расплылся в довольной, кошачье-пакостной улыбке Италия. – А после загнал Америку пинками в дом. Гермаааанияяя, а что значит «пидорасина хуева, пшёл в дом, пока не получил кол в жопу, о тебе уже коммуняга пишет, одноклеточное!»?  
  
Немец закашлялся. Видимо, его некоторая… оторванность от мира не была слишком… плохой. По крайней мере, от каких-то проблем спасло.  
  
– Ты уверен, что это был именно Гилберт? – подозрительно качая Венециано из стороны в сторону, Людвиг старался не слишком себя обнадёживать: слишком больно терять надежду. Конечно, близость с Россией не могла не сказаться на брате – да и не только на нём. Хотя, это же точная цитата злого русского немонстра, но поведение подходит…  
  
– Веее… со спины – одно лицо, а близко его никто не видел: как обустроились, он только до чёрной машины у входа пешком доходил. Большооой такой. И уезжал.  
  
– Веди! – быстро прикусив язык, мужчина мысленно чертыхнулся: не мог промолчать… когда теперь всё обдумать?! – Но ты уверен, что это не кто-то посторонний?  
  
– Вее…  
– Ясно. ВЕДИ!!! – рявк в самое итальянское ушко возымел неожиданный эффект: Варгас пребольно цапнул Людвига за палец.  


***

  
Кулак с силой опустился на дверь особняка. Снова. Звонок немец решил не мучать. Да и вернее так – его кулак мало кто мог игнорировать. Как назло, итальяшка увязался следом, крутя хвостом везде, где мог протиснуться.  
  
Через десять минут интенсивных «просьб» открыть дверь, кто-то всё же соизволил спуститься. В дверном проёме показалась заспанная мордочка с очками набекрень. Голубые глаза Америки были сонно сощурены, короткие светлые волосы напоминали гнездо, хотя и очень ухоженное. Очевидно, американец недавно лёг. Людвига это даже бы смутило, если бы не повод.  
  
Немец сам не заметил, как его затащили домой к Италии и накормили пастой с пастой в соусе пасты по старому рецепту ещё Дедушки Рима, поэтому настроение у мужчины было соответствующим.  
  
– Альфред, я могу пройти?  
  
– А за…  
  
– Надо. Он в спальне?  
  
– Аа... ага. А ты чего так… - озадаченно вспоминая, рано пришёл гость или уже слишком поздно, американец замер на пару секунд, а потом махнул рукой. – Разбуди его как-нибудь пострашнее, спать не даёт мне! Герою! Ахахаха! – немец покрылся ярко-розовым румянцем и икнул. Во время войны он как-то пытался выдать себя за «истинного американца». Гилберт ржал долго, упорно и беспощадно*.  
  
Быстро прошествовав мимо удивлённого Альфреда, немец двинулся в указанном направлении, стараясь не слишком прислушиваться к щебетанию за спиной.  
  
Комната у Джонса была соответствующая: с плакатами супергероев на всех стенах пополам с музыкантами и актёрами. Естественно, все в героических позах, матовые…  
  
В комнате было великое множество полок, где стояли маленькие фигурки тех же героев. Шкаф был подозрительно пузат, как будто в него затолкали столько вещей, что он вот-вот лопнет.  
  
Какие-то обёртки любовно – и явно недавно – сметались под кровать. Ах, что это была за кровать! Широкая, видно, мягкая, с балдахином и простынею в цвет Алова* флага. Одна сторона напоминала место крушения корабля: смятая, скрученная простынь, подушка подозрительно напоминала шапку Наполеона, а рядом спал…  
  
Отвернувшись к стене, обняв себя за плечи (кое-кто явно сгрёб всё одеяло под себя), спал невысокий блондин. Свет из окна падал вскользь, придавая коже жемчужный оттенок. Короткие волосы разметались по подушке живописным ореолом вокруг головы. Сглотнув, Людвиг попытался успокоить нервную дрожь, но никак не получалось. Неужели? Так просто… но..?  
  
\- Ги…  
  
Единение мужчины нарушил Джонс, со всей дури, с разбега, кинувшись на постель «мордой» вперёд. От прошедшейся волны разом разошлись «барашки». Спящий недовольно поморщился и перевернулся на спину. Немец с трудом подавил вздох разочарования: мужчина напоминал брата только со спины и только сейчас, в тёмной комнате, освещаемой разве что фонарём с улицы. Артур Кёркленд, Великая Британская Империя, он же Англия, он же Заноза-В-Заднице.  
  
Всё закончилось там же, где началось – в тупике.  


***

  
Альфред с Артуром были глубоко потрясены историей, рассказанной Людвигом. Ну, как потрясены… Альфред тут же стал рваться на подготовку экспедиции по поиску Гила; Людвиг его еле отговорил: старший брат так часто упоминал Союзные страны в своих смертных списках, что, ей богу, лучше не нарываться. Артура же, наоборот, больше заинтересовала странная «амнезия» немца. Будучи довольно-таки хорошим магом (видящим всяких сказочных существ наяву, вызывающий Россию в круге Дьявола… не простой чай Арти пьёт, ой не простой…) Англия легко определил вмешательство извне, но предпочёл ничего не говорить Людвигу. Мало ли, как эта информация ударит по нему самому. И мало ли куда она заведёт самого немца.  
  
Некоторое время Людвиг провёл у Америки в гостях, ожидая, пока Артур что-то там, в астрале, выяснит (и каждый вечер слушал, как из подвала доносятся крики «fucking shit, Russia, go away!!!»). Признаться, ему даже понравились эти дни покоя, хотя и приходилось мотаться изредка домой. Ничего, не привыкать. Пару раз даже Ольгу с Иваном видел.  
  
Но всему хорошему рано или поздно приходит конец: однажды, Артур явился из своего подвала подозрительно мрачный, даже обошёлся без криков.  
  
– Меня вечно тычут носом в то, что я науськиваю других напасть на Россию, а сам смотрю издали, но на этот раз я более чем серьёзен: если твоего брата нет у Ивана, его нет ни у кого!  
  
С удовольствием понаблюдав за произведённым эффектом – Людвигу пришлось зажать Америке рот, чтоб не орал, англичанин пакостно улыбнулся, пошевелив кустистыми бровями.  
  
О, эти брови! Настоящее сокровище мистера Кёркленда: густые, развевающиеся на ветру, довольно тёмного оттенка, они были первым, что новые знакомые замечали на лице англичанина. Уже потом его выходки и стряпня затмевали всё, но вот при первой встрече…  
  
– Ну, во всяком случае, во владениях Ивана. Понимаешь ли, Людвиг, Андерсен сказку свою написал не из головы: его «Снежная Королева» - вполне самостоятельный персонаж. Посильнее Мороза* Брагинского будет. Думается мне, снова за старое принялась, ведьма.  
  
Немцу в дорогу даже дали коробку колы и штук десять пакетов из фастфуда. Артур пытался было что-то приготовить, но Людвиг настоятельно просил его не утруждаться. Он поест и в самолёте, правда.  
  
Не слишком следя за «прямотой» рейса, Людвиг сдал багаж и уселся на своё место. Самолёт поднимался в небо, немец ощущал, как надежда точно также поднимается в душе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*17) Приворот наоборот  
> (*18) Первая Мировая. Россия отозвалась на просьбу Франции о помощи и не слишком вежливо оттеснила Германию  
> (*19) Имеется в виду 1917 и смена власти. Гражданская война началась из-за недовольства народа властью: Император более времени уделял фронту, где и проводил большую часть своего времени, чем управлению страной. После расправы над Распутиным, у народа не осталось «козлов отпущения» кроме как Царской семьи  
> (*20) В 60-х к власти в ФРГ пришла социалистическая партия во главе с Вилли Брандтом, отношения между СССР и ФРГ потеплели, оживились торговля, культурный обмен  
> (*21) Согласно канону аниме «Хеталия», стряпня Англии убийственней пули. Та хоть сразу и без мук. Да и, собственно, некоторые блюда английской кухни действительно на любителя.  
> (*22) Имеется в виду Ось – Италия, Германия, Япония, образовавшаяся во время ВОВ  
> (*23) Южная Италия  
> (*24) У Америки есть «близнец» - Канада, а до определённого момента его «опекал» Англия  
> (*25) Одна из последних серий аниме как раз посвящена данной ситуации. Людвиг сильно урезал реакцию брата  
> (*26) Альфред, Ал, не от «алый»  
> (*27) «Демон», защищающий Россию от врагов. Правда, если эти враги живут также в северных землях, даёт осечки


	6. Рассказ шестой. Выросшая разбойница

– Людвиг, какими судьбами? – смутно знакомый голос заставил немца вздрогнуть, а потом скептически поджать губы. Ну, конечно, Кёркленд не может без подлянок!  
  
Прямо перед блондином стояла миниатюрная, прелестная девушка в атласном платье и заколкой-цветком в волосах. Кто бы мог подумать, что много лет назад эта бестия была едва ли не хуже Гилберта. И пиз… избивала альбиноса по обоюдному, надо сказать, согласию. А будущий (теперь уже бывший) муж Эржебетты стоял в сторонке и ждал, пока Венгрия закончит. Тогда альбинос – да и вообще все – даже не подозревал, что Лиза – девушка. А узнав, нарёк «маленькой разбойницей». Ну, правда, как ещё можно назвать такую боевую даму? И даже не получил на орехи – лучшим друзьям всё же иногда позволяют больше.  
  
У них с Гилбертом даже был общий анекдот – одна на двоих шутка. «Твоя жёнушка прекрасная хозяюшка!» И ржут, держась за животы. А Родя поджимает губы, да щурит глаза. А всё почему? Потому что, когда Гил победил Австрию, Венгрия устроила ему «профилактическую беседу». И даже не понятно, что обиднее и кому: проигрыш девушке или победы жены после собственного поражения.  
  
Во многом они были семьёй, что для стран само по себе странно. И Людвиг, конечно же, безмерно их любил. На расстоянии.  
  
Попытка пожить в одном доме с Австрией закончилась тем, что немец готов был сбежать хоть на тот свет: паразит-аристократишка вёл себя подобно истеричной жёнушке: штопал бельё, пилил за лишние расходы – его, немца! – и ничего более по дому не делал. Людвиг даже не понимал, кто бесполезнее в быту: Родерих или Венециано. Лизу же он просто боялся.  
  
Растягивая губы в улыбке – что вы, прекрасные «люди». Главное теперь слинять вовремя. Ну, чисто любимые родственники: и радостно от встречи, и сбежать хочется.  
  
«Маленькая разбойница» поправила локоны и с улыбкой заключила немца в объятия. Стоило признать: «Разбойница» давно выросла, превратившись в красивую, нежную, улыбчивую, а главное, женственную девушку.  
  
Лиза больше не бегала по лесам, ища проблем, глаза не загорались при мыслях об «охоте» или драке. Все рано или поздно вырастают, просто взрослеют. Даже страны. И Гилберт сильно изменился с детских лет, пусть и вёл себя… был большим, зарвавшимся ребёнком. Одно есть различие: кто-то меняется внутри, кто-то показывает изменения миру. Кто-то прячет новое в глубине души, кто-то обрубает все связи с собой прошлым.  
  
Лиза как раз так и поступила, постаралась забыть о том, какой была. Прошлое всё же в прошлом. Гил тогда, увидев обновлённую подругу, только пожал плечами: ну, изменилась, и что? Мир настолько переменчив, что глупо верить в «вечность чувств» и неизменность характера. Иногда альбинос изрекал слишком глубокие вещи, даже страшно становилось. Но потом он совершал глупость и окружающие выдыхали – конец света отменялся.  
  
Как это обычно бывает, была ещё одна причина, по которой Людвиг был не слишком рад встречи. Немец хотел сам вернуть брата, никого не привлекая, не подставляя. Но что наши желания против закона подлости и обожающего интриги Англии? Вот именно.  
  
Вечером, сидя в гостиной Родериха, слушая его же великолепную, бесспорно, игру на фортепиано, немец раздумывал, как же ему поступить. Как попасть к брату, вернуть его назад, да и самому вернуться. Одному такого не провернуть. Но кто поможет?  
  
Лиза, заметившая нервозность Людвига ещё в аэропорту, вздохнула и, дотронувшись до его руки, потянула мужчину из комнаты.  
  
– Людвиг, чем ты озабочен? – может, со стороны это выглядело странно: мягкий голос девушки никак не вязался со стальным стержнем, отражавшимся в глазах.  
  
– Я нашёл Гила… - поражённый вздох со стороны собеседницы мужчина проигнорировал, сразу перешёл к делу. – Но мне нужна помощь, сам я его не вытащу.  
  
– Где он? – хриплый голос девушки всё же заставил немца повернуть голову. Лиза чуть опустила подбородок, позволяя волосам скрыть лицо. Правая рука сжалась в кулак.  
  
– Англия нагадал, что у Снежной Королевы, - хмыкнув, Людвиг, грустно покачал головой. – Прямо как в той сказке… Кай, Герда и злобная ведьма, управляющая Морозом. К Ивану, может, я и смогу попасть, но вот вытащу ли брата… - немец судорожно сжал ладонь в кулак. – Мне нужна помощь, – признал он через пару минут. Чем чёрт не шутит, вдруг выгорит?  


***

  
– Родя тебя проводит. Не до конца, конечно, но большую часть дороги точно пройдёшь. Я пока поколдую, - хмык разрядил обстановку. – Людвиг… - порывистое объятие. – Будь осторожен. Это тебе не шутки.  
  
Венгерка грустно улыбнулась: как бы надоедливый эгоист с манией величия, талантом портить всё, что подвернётся под руку и раздражающим смехом ни надоедал, как бы ни хотелось его убить, Гилберта девушке не хватало. Не хватало его шуток о деградации «стальных яиц» и посиделок, которые обычно заканчивались дракой. Может, она и выросла. Может?.. Да ну, смешно: раньше* Лиза без колебаний схватила бы Людвига за плечи и посадила к своим другим игрушкам, смеясь, заперла Родю в подвале, пока они с Гилом бы устраивали орг… пьянку. Раскаялась бы наутро, но всё равно сбежала без зазрения совести.  
  
Теперь Лизе подобное претило. Смешно. Ха-ха.  
  
Родерих поморщился, глядя на новую рубашку Людвига. Транжира.  
  
– Прошу тебя, не тормози наше движение к цели. Идём.  
  
Людвиг шмыгнул носом, пригладил пальто: горький опыт научил предусматривать любую погоду во владениях Ивана. То есть вообще любую. Начиная со снега в июле и оттепели в феврале. Ну, или сорокоградусных морозов начиная с ноября. Не везде, конечно, но лучше перестраховаться.  
  
Дорога была недолгой, скорее, немец просто уже не мог дождаться, когда же встретит брата. Нетерпение с каждой минутой становилось всё больше, грозясь вот-вот выплеснуться какой-нибудь выходкой. Почему-то Родерих решил использовать не самолёт, а поезд. Почему Людвиг понял, когда за окном стали проноситься «де-ре-вен-ки», в которых о самолётах вряд ли многое слышали.  
  
Из поезда мужчина сбегал со всей возможной скоростью. Родерих пожал плечами и отправился покупать обратный билет. В конце концов, ждать Людвига он не нанимался.  
  
Мужчина потеплее укутался в пальто и, выдохнув, быстро зашагал к дому Ивана. Куда ещё было идти?! Других зацепок всё равно не было.  
  
Дом Брагинского был добротным, опрятным и очень неуютным. По меркам немца, уж точно, обычная прямоугольная коробка, чёрные провалы застеклённых окон и тишина. Казалось, всё в округе вымерло, и на многие километры вокруг – никого.  
  
По мере приближения к дому, становилось всё холоднее. Конечно, первые числа ноября*, да ещё и у Ивана – само по себе вымораживающее сочетание, но не масштабно же!  
  
Всё в доме было странно – обычно полный людей, наций, сейчас он выглядел вымершим. Или впечатлительному мужчине так просто казалось. Людвиг даже не отрицал, что мог ничего не замечать, находясь под впечатлением.  
  
Подойдя уже почти к крыльцу, немец невольно вздрогнул – небо за спиной потемнело, хотя день ещё только начинался, создавалось впечатление, что уже глубокая ночь. В довершение ко всему, начал падать крупный, неторопливый снег. Не слишком хороший знак для того, кто искренне боится Снежной Королевы.  
  
Людвиг сглотнул. А он боялся? Нет, конечно нет! Ну, может, немного. Или не немного… история, рассказанная ещё Дедом, всегда пугала мальчика. И как бы мужчина ни злился, как бы ни желал вернуть брата, страх никуда не уходил.  
  
Стук в дверь вышел немного нервным, судорожным. После десяти-пятнадцати ударов Людвиг понял, что здесь ему явно не рады. На всякий случай немец оглянулся, но никого не увидел. Конечно, ведь дом русского стоял вдали от людских глаз. Какие уж тут соседи?!  
  
Дверь скрипнула раз, другой. И ничего. Сколько бы Людвиг ни пыхтел, ни пыжился – никакого результата. Незваных гостей Иван предпочитал изначально предупреждать, как они огребут.  
  
Мужчина нахмурился, чему-то кивнул и принялся обходить дом. Наконец, после получаса хождений, немец нашёл, что искал: открытое окно. Правда, чтобы до него добраться, нужно было сначала залезть на хлипенькое деревце рядом.  
  
Следующие часа полтора можно было спокойненько сидеть в удобном мягком кресле и весело чем-то хрумкать. Людвиг упрямо насиловал несчастную молодую березку, постепенно лишая её всех веток. Сам же незадачливый взломщик обзавёлся парой синяков и приобрёл вид весьма бомжеватый. Пришлось снять пальто и сапоги.  
  
Ввалившись, наконец, в получердачное помещение, мужчина застучал зубами, пытаясь согреться: на улице немец успел задубеть. Впрочем, к его великому сожалению, в доме было не слишком-то тепло. Видимо, отоплением Россия обременён не был.  
  
Чихнув, Людвиг осторожно прокрался к двери. Шагал мужчина почти неслышно, в основном, благодаря отсутствию сапог.  
  
Внутри дом был несколько… уютнее. Почти не захламлён, но всё так же угловат. На полу лежали ковры, кое-где были и на стенах. Какие-то картины, фотографии, документы… всё это слилось для Людвига в один клубок. Единственное, чего почти нигде нельзя было увидеть – зеркала. Их было всего три: в ванных и на первом этаже, перед входной дверью.  
  
Коридоров, кабинетов и комнат было так много, они были так запутанны и расположены безо всякой системы настолько, что немец уже начал думать, что попал в лабиринт. Думать о том, что дом его просто не желал пускать, не хотелось: и так кровь в жилах стыла. Причём, в прямом смысле: с каждым проведённым часом мужчина мёрз всё больше.  
  
А что же Гилберт? Он брата не ждал, даже не помнил. Его жизнь вертелась вокруг стекляшек, никак не желавших складываться в одно-единственное слово.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*28) Лайош I Великий, согласно европейской традиции Людовик I Великий и Матвей I Корвин — короли Венгрии, при которых страна достигала своего расцвета. Правили в 14-15 веках. Время их правления можно также назвать «Вторым расцветом» страны. Ранее, в 11-12 веках при Иштване Святом Венгрия становится легитимным европейским королевством и завоёвывает Словакию, Срем, Хорватию и Трансильванию.  
> (*29) В 1989 году Венгрия с Австрией открыла границу, и тысячи восточных германцев рванули через Венгрию на запад  
> (*30) Стена пала 9 ноября 1989


	7. Рассказ седьмой. Чертоги ледяного сердца

Комната была просторной и светлой. В ней, в отличие от остальных, не было нелепой, угловатой мебели, в ней вообще не было углов. На полу лежал светлый паркет, мягкий белый ковёр скрывал больше половины комнаты. Гилберт умостился на нём, поджав ноги под себя. Дыхание его было резким, прерывистым, свистящим. Руки немного дрожали, на щеках плясал нездоровый румянец.  
  
С первого взгляда могло показаться, что альбинос простыл – ещё бы! Ведь эта… этот зал был буквально пропитан холодом. Взявшись случайно за дверной косяк, можно было обжечься. Холодом. Воздух густел, почти был виден. На окнах плясали узоры, почти такие же витали в воздухе. Однако почти сразу становилось заметно: Гилберт не мёрзнет. Наоборот, мужчине было жарко. Едва не высовывая кончик языка, альбинос с горящими глазами работал.  
  
Нечасто случалось, что Иван оставлял его в одиночестве. Нечасто позволял сидеть в этой комнате, выполняя поручение русского, ставшее навязчивой идеей альбиноса.  
  
Осколки резали пальцы, но, казалось, Гил этого не замечал. Не замечал холода, не замечал, в конце концов, брата, замершего на пороге. Может, всё было в словах России, отпечатавшихся на мозге. Может, всему виной были осколки, мутящие и взгляд, и сознание, и сердце.  
  
Слово, простое слово «вечность», никак не желало складываться. Как бы альбинос ни исхитрялся, что бы ни придумывал. Но вот сегодня, вот сейчас, прусс это чувствовал, у него должно было выйти. Иначе никак.  
  
– Меня вызывает начальство, – сказал Иван, вздыхая. Ему отчего-то не хотелось уходить. Чмокнув подозрительно спокойного – даже истерики не закатил, так пару тарелок разбил – Гилберта, мужчина отчалил. – Загляну ещё в Ад.  
  
Адом русский называл владения своей младшей сестрёнки, Наташи. Беларусь была милой, доброй девушкой, не выходящей из комнаты без ножа. Милый бантик-ободок на голове не мог не умилять, а искреннее, упорное желание жениться на братике… ну, у каждого свои недостатки!  
  
Сестру Россия любил, но боялся почище огня, одиночества и прошлого.  
  
Едва за Ваней закрылась дверь, прусс метнулся к комнате-со-стекляшками и заранее приготовленной отмычкой. Доверял Брагинский весьма специфично.  


***

  
Только войдя, Людвиг замер на пороге, не понимая, как так случилось, что виденье стало реальностью. Мужчина не понимал, почему дом его пропустил, брат не дрожал от холода.  
  
Людвиг забыл о том, что хотел накричать на брата за то, что бросил. Забыл, что хотел просто посмотреть, «как он там».  
  
Отмерев, мужчина кинулся брату на шею, прижал альбиноса к себе, дыша в белобрысый затылок, ещё не веря своему счастью.  
  
– Гил, брат, я тебя нашёл, всё-таки нашёл! – но Гилберт никак не отреагировал, всё также продолжая упрямо разглядывать стекляшки. Это было сродни удару под дых – страшному, неожиданному. Людвигу стало страшно.  
  
Он тряс брата, пытался поднять, увести, но альбинос упрямо вырывался, смотря как сквозь немца. В конце концов, Людвиг почти потерял надежду. Опустившись рядом, на пол, не обращая внимания на жгущий колени холод, положил лоб брату на плечо и зашептал. Тихо, обречённо напевал старую колыбельную, которую ему много лет назад пел, успокаивая, старший брат. Когда, мальчишкой, Германия трясся от страха перед Снежной Королевой.  
  
По щеке скатилась горячая слезинка. Гил вздрогнул, поднял глаза, неловко дёрнулся. Горячая капелька прожигала, плавила не только колдовство Ивана, но и треклятые стекляшки. Сначала в сердце, потом – в глазу. Сморгнув застлавшие глаза ледяные слёзы, прусс вздрогнул. Снова. Обернулся, желая увидеть… кого-то.  
  
– Людвиг! – память, как будто возвращалась после долгого сна. Или это был разум. Может, и сердце.  
  
– Людвиг, – уже тише, обнимая «мелкого», засмеялся мужчина. – Где же ты был? Где… я был, – горечь почти не просочилась в голос, но с лихвой отыгралась, заняв глаза.  
  
– Брр, ну холодище! Мелкий, вставай, простынешь! Ксе-ксе-ксе-ксе, вечно ты нарываешься!  
  
Поднимая брата, Гил поднялся и сам. Неловко опершись на осколки, альбинос, зашипев от лёгкой боли, с силой оттолкнул стекляшки. И краем сознания отметил, что осколки сложились в ту самую «вечность», такую желанную ранее. Но об этом можно подумать и позже. Когда останется наедине с собой.  
  
Теперь Гил мог сделать свою навязчивую идею реальностью, но думать альбинос мог только о брате. Людвиг куда-то его тащил, а дом, словно живой, дрожал. Или бился в агонии.* Людвиг ничего не замечал, только тащил брата за собой к выходу. Скорее, скорее, пока тот снова не ушёл в свой транс, пока из-под земли не вынырнул Брагинский, пока не случилось что-то страшное.  
  
На улице заметно похолодало, небо посветлело. Людвиг замер, наблюдая за загорающимися звёздами. Дом позади будто скрылся за едва заметной дымкой. Как таял. В голове у Людвига даже завертелась навязчивая мыслишка: «А не ушёл ли Россия отсюда?»  
  
Но, кто ж даст времени на раздумья? Гил дал «мелкому» подзатыльник и кинул в него сапогом. Может, пальто и можно было использовать одно на двоих, но вот носки для русских улиц, тем более посёлков, не подходили. У него были хотя бы тёплые кроссовки. С удовольствием вдыхая морозный воздух, альбинос чувствовал, как к нему возвращается собственный жар, уходит чужой холод. Сказка продолжалась даже после огромной такой таблички «И жили они долго и счастливо», упавшей с неба.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*31) «Домом» России в 20 веке, как и некоторых других стран был СССР. После падения Стены прошло 2 года, и в конце 1991 года СССР распался.


	8. Рассказ восьмой. Что было потом

Снежный Король никуда и не уходил со своих земель. Он просто отпустил двух братьев, расчистив дорогу, уступил. Проверять, какой у них лимит времени, Людвиг не желал.  
  
Братья быстро покинули пределы России и лишь тогда заговорили. Обо всём: о жизни, о Лизе, Роде, розах. Над головой прусса вилась жёлтенькая канарейка, но то и дело птичка оборачивалась назад, словно ища кого-то. Гил кусал губы и смеялся, раздавая подзатыльники «мелкому» на право и на лево. И плевать, что для этого нужно было едва ли не подпрыгивать.  
  
Первой к Гилу кинулась Лиза. Не выдержала, обняла лучшего друга. И тут же врезала по наглой белобрысой макушке сковородкой – чтоб руки больше куда не надо не тянул.  
  
Потом вышел Родерих; сдержанно пожав руки вернувшихся братьев, поинтересовался, где Гил будет жить, поджал губы и поспешно ретировался: считать убытки.  
  
Дом встретил тишиной и каким-то теплом, домашним уютом. Гилберт «скромно» опустил глазки и оповестил брата, что хочет есть. Правда, совсем-совсем не помнит, как готовить.  
  
Произошедшее хотелось забыть, как зловещий сон. Людвиг боялся отойти от брата, боялся, что он исчезнет. А Гил деланно пыжился и пытался показать: всё в порядке.  
  
За окном все оживало, весна шла широким шагом.  
  
А розы цвели.  
 __  
«Собери для меня слово «вечность» и я исполню любое твоё желание, обещаю…»  


***

  
Дьявол аккуратно пригладил волосы, усмехнулся. Поправив очки, он продолжил красоваться перед зеркалом. Эх, какое тело, какое тело! Прямо менять не хочется. Сколько полезного, яркого он совершил: чего стоит только та войнушка в сороковых!*  
  
Нет, он ещё поносит этот костюмчик: не зря же этот придурок русский так весело шутит: «С таким Героем я согласен быть Мировым Злом». И правильно, что остался совсем один. Все бросили его, так и надо. Может, хоть раз удастся забрать это тело себе. Как бы ни нравился Дьяволу Альфред, Ванюша был более… лакомой добычей. Ещё за Орду не расквитался с этим святошей.* Ничего, ничего, пройдёт ещё полвека, век, но своего Дьявол добьётся, точно.  
  
Вот сейчас, совсем один сидит, разрывается на части, борется за жизнь. Ничего, этого таракана хрен убьёшь.* Выживет, выгрызет себе место в Истории. Не такое переживал.  
  
Зеркало загадочно блистало в свете свечей, отражая подтянутого, высокого человека в потрёпанной коричневой куртке, безучастно продолжит лгать. Ему без разницы, кто его хозяин. И не дано знать последующее. Но и не желает иного. Ведь столько мороки с этими наворотами!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*32) Существует версия, в которой США было весьма выгодно начать ВОВ. Дабы европейские капиталы не пропали, их массово отдавали США, где как раз был кризис. Конечно же, после войны страна, которая ввела войска довольно-таки поздно, не была обижена. В данном контексте очень вписалась в рассказ  
> (*33) Золотая Орда, хорошенько откинувшая Россию в развитии – на 200 лет примерно.  
> (*34) Распад СССР


	9. Рассказ девятый. Что случилось много позже

С приближением зимы Гил всегда становился ворчливым. То есть, ещё ворчливее, чем обычно. Мужчина почти не выходил из дома, сидя перед разожжённым камином, ловил глазами пламя. Бывало и так, что он запирался в комнате и крушил её. «Делаю ремонт, мелкий, отвали, сделай милость!»  
  
Людвиг пожимал плечами, да уходил. Дел у стран всегда было с избытком.  
  
А однажды, когда зима бушевала с особой силой: когда окна дрожали от мороза и снег успевал навалить заново, пока его разгребали. *  
  
Альбинос не отходил от окна, но из дома не выходил. Просто сидел на подоконнике, прижавшись лбом к стеклу, как будто кого-то ждал. Не обращая внимания даже на свой компьютер (!) и Птица (!!!), мужчина упрямо каждое утро садился к окну и поджимал губы. Алые глаза провожали каждую снежинку, словно добрую подругу. Конечно, он всё ещё приходил к их садику, травил байки, но сердцем был там, перед окном.  
  
Людвиг чувствовал: что-то не так, что-то должно случиться. Он старался не оставлять брата одного, рядом всегда кто-то крутился. Но прусса не переупрямишь. Факт.  
  
Однажды, уходя на работу, немец отметил, что сегодня снег необычайно красив, да и окна почему-то все изрисованы узорами. Мороз щипал за всё, что не было прикрыто одеждой, а ветер норовил пробраться и под неё, поближе к телу. Конечно, так ведь теплее!  
  
День не ладился и Людвиг решил пообедать дома. Недовольно кляня погоду, Германия с раздражением бросил машину в пробке: всё равно из неё в ближайшие часов шестнадцать никто не сможет выехать. Пройдя несколько шагов, немец замер. Гилберт стоял перед Иваном в лёгком пальто, но, кажется, никаких неудобств не испытывал. Русский кивнул в его сторону и альбинос обернулся. Улыбнулся; махнул брату рукой и потянул Ваню за собой. Домой.  


***

  
  
Гилберт, едва вернувшись, понял: что-то не так. Не то, не туда, не тогда. Русский прочно разместился в его душе и выезжать намерен не был. Сначала Гил сваливал всё на магию: ещё бы, ведь бесился он только зимой, под Новый год! И вовсе не потому, что у русского в эти же дни день рождения.  
  
И вовсе не потому он не может выходить на улицу, даже смотреть на снег, что скучает. Что привязался к Брагинскому. Что изменился. Полвека для стран – пустяк, пустое место. Ничто. Но Гил умудрился полностью измениться. Привычки, повадки, желания. Он всё ещё был раздолбаем, каких поискать, надирался в баре, там же устраивал драки, «клеил» девочек, пакостил другим нациям, и вообще был занозой для брата. Вёл блог, где слово «Я» было едва ли не основным.  
  
Только зимой сидел перед камином и пытался убедить себя, что вовсе не ждёт Ивана, не хочет возвращаться. Пытался не шептать своё желание. Невесёлый смех тогда раздавался в комнате. Врать себе альбинос не умел. Он всегда искренне признавался в своём Величии, обиженно бубнил на крага и глупо оправдывал поражения. Честно поминал боссов, желавших его союза с этим придурком русским. И почему это все говорят про Наташу, которая Ивана не боится, а о нём молчат? Он-то тоже не боится, никогда не боялся.  
  
А сейчас вот, пытался врать. Не получалось. Сука.  
  
А потом их дом завалило снегом. Он был повсюду: белый, пушистый, почти мягкий. Холода Гил почти не боялся, прощальный подарок Ивана. Снег был везде: на улице, по телевидению, в Интернете, в разговоре… Все как будто сговорились свести его с ума! Даже предатель-Птиц чирикал что-то про зиму.  
  
Не выдержав, альбинос прилепился к окну, боясь пропустить момент появления Ивана. Это же его рук дело! Сразу понятно. И вовсе не смешно!  
  
Альбинос поклялся убить русского, который так долго тормозил.* А когда тот появился, просто вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой.  
  
Махнув на прощанье брату, Гилберт совершенно очевидно понял: прошлое кончилось. Дальше будет что-то новое, чего ещё никто не написал. Ну, он же Великий писатель!  
  
Но пропадать мужчина не собирался: и звонить будет, и писать, и вообще, достанет всех так, что взвоют ещё! Ксе-ксе-ксе-ксе!  
  
Гил просто не мог иначе. Просто он знал: в Иване было место не только для собственного льда, но и для его, Гилберта, жара.  
  
Пафосный бред альбинос никогда не любил, поэтому, впихнув Брагинского в спальню, прокричал, хищно потирая руки:  
  
\- С кровати встанешь в марте, возражения не принимаются!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*35) Весна 2013, Европу занесло снегом по шапочку и выше  
> (*36) Стена пала 9 ноября 1989, прошло больше 20 лет


End file.
